SS Episode 3040
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3040 Plot: Sir John Feelgood Comes To Sesame Street Air Date: December 25, 1992 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: B, I, 17 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird is excited because today, the great actor Sir John Feelgood is coming to visit Sesame Street. He hears a dog barking, and soon finds out that it's not a dog, but Sir John himself (complete with standing ovations)! Big Bird is amazed at Sir John's ability to pretend to be anything else at the drop of a hat. Big Bird shows him that he knows how to pretend too, by neighing like a horse. Sir John tells him to imagine all aspects of being a horse, which makes him feel more "horsey" and improves his pretending. He wants to do some more, but Sir John would rather sleep ... "perchance to dream" ... but again, he's just pretending! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray dresses up as a "green elephant", a moose, and "Kermit the dog." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking, and homework. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box I/i |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Playground Map Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Rhymies at Sea" - Larry, Mary, and Barry sail on a ship, which sinks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Bigger! Mooier! Let out all your cow feelings that are deep inside of you," says Sir John (who formerly portrayed a cow in "Moostruck") to Big Bird as he tries mooing like a cow. Snuffy wishes he could act, and Sir John reassures him that he's already "dripping with acting talent" and can pretend to be a mouse. Snuffy isn't sure of that but, like a mouse, he is alive, he enjoys dinner at night, and he shivers when it's cold. Knowing this, Snuffy gives it a try, and gets a standing ovation from the unseen audience. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat follows its ears to a squeaking noise, which he thinks is coming from mice, but it's coming from swings. Artist: Irra Verbitsky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|As Telly wakes up in the morning, he sings "Shapes in My Room." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil Box B / b |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy narrates a film of what happens when it changes from fall to winter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog describes a black rotary dial telephone that is skinny in the middle, has a round base, and a big circle with a lot of little circles, and has cords at the back. Cookie Monster describes the same telephone and adds that it is delicious. He eats the receiver, and it rings inside him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|CGI sheep graze out I and i. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis reads a story, The Kingdom That Had No King. In the story, the citizens of a kingdom are devastated when their king leaves them, and ultimately decide what to do on their own. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Globe appears sick and ailing, because of pollution and damage to the planet. Only by taking better care of the Earth can Gloria become well again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams asks Elmo and the kids whether they would allow a nonsense talking, horned two-headed stranger to play baseball with them. The Two-Headed Monster shows up to play. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Parts of a clown are shown in close-up as kids guess what it is. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stop-frame animation of a girl on a beach, reading a book containing pictures of various sea creatures that come to life as she comes to their pages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Sloth |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina is sweeping the courtyard, when Elmo and Merry Monster show up with an "action-packed" poem about the number 17. Merry holds the 1 and Elmo holds the 7, and each time they recite the poem, they run towards each other from a longer distance each time until they collide. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seventeen derby hats drop onto a balloon head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Drink of Water" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie has two slices of apple pie. He takes the big piece, and gives Bert the small piece. Bert takes offense to this, saying that he would have given Ernie the big piece and kept the small piece for himself - but the outcome is the same, so what's Bert angry about? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter I (Beep Beep) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy and his dad build a bookshelf out of wood. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Uncle Al tells his nephew a story about a dog he had, but gets mixed up with the details. Artist: Marv Newland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon comes outside with some trash for Oscar, who is sad because Grundgetta is far away, and he has no one to argue with. Gordon isn't very good at arguing, but Sir John Feelgood is, having portrayed both protagonists in "Two Grouches of Verona". His argument with Oscar draws applause from the crowd, and Oscar protests when he gets flowers thrown at him ... which makes him happy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two flowers, a baby sparrow, and two bunnies sing "That's How I Got Here." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for boats, bouquet, baby, bonnet, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley takes his 39-member studio audience to a restaurant, but there is no place for him to sit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A frog is formed out of seeds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Gina introduce Sir John Feelgood, who will say goodbye. The closing music plays as he gives a dramatic announcement of today's sponsors, and he is about to go home to feed his pet chicken, which he "hears", but again, he's pretending. He becomes surrounded by chicken groupies, and remarks, "Years ago, I laid quite an egg in Iowa!" The Friday full-length credit scroll follows. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide